


Buddy Holly

by gwendolynflight



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynflight/pseuds/gwendolynflight
Summary: Core four relationship vid, season 1 centric.





	Buddy Holly

Password: jug


End file.
